Henry and David:  The Rivals
by DoctorStarlett
Summary: Re-post of the previous version of this story - with added stuff.  see inside for summary   ** I put it as David and Catherine due to a specific scene between them**  Total Friendship!  Otherwise its based on the 2nd show of Season 11 and Wendy leaving


A/N: not sure if this is going to continue or be a one-shot. I've other stories on the go so I just don't want to over load myself. We shall see…. I still have to do my "Wendy's Good bye " Sequel.

This story reflects last night (Sept 30) episode "The Pool Shark" Obviously the focus is more on the Wendy/David/Henry situation. The dialogue may not be verbatim of what was said in the show – but you will get the gist of it.

Wendy left Catherine's office and headed back to her own lab. She had been to visit her sister in Portland over the summer and her sister had introduced her to someone at the crime lab there. With Catherine's reference she had been offered the job. The visit to Catherine's office made it official. That was her last day at the lab in Las Vegas. She had relished her time in Las Vegas, loved her co-workers but felt it was time to get out of lab and into the field and if Conrad Ecklie wouldn't promote her to "Field Mouse" then it was time to look else ware.

She looked across the hall to see her co-worker and love(?) David Hodges. He had his face in his microscope so he didn't see her looking at him. She smiled. For so long they had been tippy-toeing around each other denying all feelings until a few months ago when it all came out. After childishly sabotaging the date between her and Henry she knew she had to do something about being in love with David. After coming clean with him… she ended up kissing him and then walking away and back to her own lab. She knew that David took the heat for the sabotage and she felt bad about that. She looked up. David was heading over to her grinning like a teenager.

"Hi" he said.

"Hi"

"Wanna grab some dinner after shift?"

"Um.. I'm kinda busy but we will talk later ok?" she said distractedly.

Later in the locker room…

Hodges and Henry had been asked to go to the crime scene to seek out some evidence. They were changing into their wetsuits and chatting about Wendy.

Wendy appeared at the door.

"I'll meet you outside" Henry said.

"Now is the time to chat isn't it"

"Yes. I've got a new job"

"Really that's great!"

"In Portland.. with my sister..I'm going to be a field mouse, no more lab rat"

"Oh.. does anyone else know?"

"Um yes. Catherine and I told Henry.. we talk."

"So I'm the last one to know."

"Yes and that is how I wanted it. because you would have gotten upset and blamed Henry and tried to make me stay and I can't"

Silence.

"Hodges I'm leaving!"

Wendy was visibly crying now.

He stood up and embraced her and then after a moment she pushed away and turned and left. Hodges stared forlornly at her retreating back.

Later in the pool…

The two grown men, after a quarrel in which Henry pushes Hodges' patience began to push and shove each other. (Reminiscent again of High School)

"Henry Henry, oh god!" Hodges said, realizing what he had done.

Henry surfaces and shows his rival a syringe - I found the murder weapon.

They were completely silent as they returned to the lab. They had dried off and changed and Henry drove them back to the lab.

Gritting his teeth as they pulled into the CSI parking lot. Hodges turned to Henry. "I- I just want to apologize for before Henry. I – I really didn't take Wendy leaving the lab very well obviously. I didn't mean to – um…" he trailed off.

"Almost drown me?" Henry finished glaring at the older man.

"Yes. I didn't mean to almost drown you. You pushed my buttons way to far even after I warned you."

"That is no reason to do what you almost did – my god!"

"Henry I said I was sorry!"  
"Well that's not good enough" Henry said and slammed out of the car and went back into CSI with the evidence.

Hodges followed and went straight to his lab. He put his lab coat on and attached his ID tag and sighed. He needed to get his trace evidence.

Henry sat in his lab glaring at his computer, he was incredibly angry with Hodges for what he tried to do. Granted Henry crossed the line with what he said about his rival still living at home. He knew that his rival was embarrassed about still living at home. How many men in their 40's still live at home with their mom? Henry had moved out of his parents' home, granted in his mid 20's but to still live at home at Hodges' age was unheard of in Henry's eyes.

"Henry!" Nick said rather irritated.

"What!" Henry snarled.

"Henry, I've been trying to get your attention for a few minutes now, what is the matter with you?"

"Um, same old same old – issues with Hodges."

"Henry, you two need to grow up and stop acting like teenagers"

"Nick, he tried to drown me!"

"In my defense… I didn't mean to! Henry pushed my buttons" Hodges said defensively.

Nick rolled his eyes. "I feel like a principal in a high school! You two ought to be ashamed of yourselves! You need to stop acting like kids and just get to work. What did you find in the pool?"

Henry showed Nick the syringe which was placed in the evidence baggie. Nick took the evidence from Henry, turned on his heels, and left the room. Hodges and Henry stared at each other.

Hodges sighed and just dropped his gaze and looked Henry square in the eye. "I am very sorry for everything Henry. I honestly did not mean for it to get out of hand. I was very upset over Wendy leaving and then you pushed the buttons and whatnot and I just let my hurt and sadness get out of hand unfortunately."

Henry looked the older man in the eyes and saw the shame in his blue eyes. Henry dropped his gaze and then looked at him again. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have been so mean. I should have listened to your warning and I didn't. I didn't deserve what I got, but I deserved a scare…"

"Truce?"

"Yeah I guess – if we have to work together then truce. " Henry said.

Catherine had overheard the two tech's conversation and was intrigued by it.

"What's going on you two? What is this about Hodges trying to drown Henry?" she said looking directly at the older tech.

Hodges squirmed. "Well we uh were in that pool searching for evidence and Henry was um uh pushing my buttons about Wendy and um still living at home and well I over reacted."

Catherine raised her eyebrows and looked from one tech to the other. Neither looked comfortable about the situation.

"Guys you can't do that! Hodges you are already on notice for doing what you did to Henry a few months ago and now you pull this?" Catherine shook her head. "maybe days off would be good for you, I mean if your judgment gets clouded over this then I don't know …" she trailed off.

Hodges began to tear up. This Wendy thing was really devastating to him and it was certainly showing.

Catherine took pity. "Do you want to talk privately David?" she asked.

Unable to speak, Hodges nodded and Catherine motioned for the trace tech to go to her office to wait for her.

She then turned to Henry. "You are not blameless here Henry. No I agree you didn't deserve what he did to you, but you certainly did not need to jab him where it hurts. He is devastated over Wendy's transfer and you had to make it worse by tormenting him over the fact he still lives with his mom and therefore couldn't bring Wendy back home!" she shook her head and walked to her office.

She sat behind her desk looking at the devastated David Hodges. He looked like he had aged 10 years in the last five minutes. It seemed he had more lines on his face and had more grey hairs as well. He did not look like the David Hodges she knew.

"You are taking this harder than usual David…" she began.

"Catherine I am not usually a man of emotion, but … "he began and cleared his throat. "I loved her. I have never loved a woman as much as I loved Wendy."

Catherine nodded. "The whole lab is well aware you had the hots for her David but it seemed that after that Astroquest case – you seemed so oblivious."

David blushed. "Yea I know the fantasies that um caused that fire…" he said.

Catherine raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"David take a week off. You deserve it. It won't count as a vacation week, I promise and no you will be paid for it. So don't worry." Catherine told him.

She gave him a business card. "This is the number of a very good counselor. He helps with a lot of things including getting over issues such as yours." She said.

David got up and shook Catherine's hand. He used a tissue to wipe his eyes. "I'm going to make an appointment later today. Hopefully I can see him over the next day or two."

"If not, call me and I will see what I can do."

David sniffled again. "Thanks Catherine. I appreciate this talk."

"Anytime David. Anytime." She replied.

TBC: maybe I dunno…


End file.
